enamorada de mi cazador
by blackymandis
Summary: Siempre lleve una viva normal como una chica normal pero lo que pasa es que yo no soy normal. Soy el producto del pecado entre una vampiresa y un hombre lobo, dos razas que se odiaban a muerte. Una organización de cazadores mando un chico a mi escuela para asesinarme, fue el quien me despertó como lo que soy y ahora me pregunto ¿por que no puedo matarlo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Holawass! :3**_

_**Aquí yo en mi pieza entregado el primer cap de este sensualoso fic jejeje.**_

_**Se que no subi en mucho tiempo y elimine mis anteriores historias pero no se preocupen las que estaban participando pues actualizare todo y si no lo ago les avisare y les compensare con algo. **_

_**Un avisito: PSMI (pattisier school magical inazuma) sigue y pronto la subiré solo es que eh estado muy sin inspiración.**_

_**Ahora que corra el fic!**_

Siempre pensé que yo era normal hasta que me entere que soy producto del pecado entre dos razas enemigas. ¿Qué arias si te digo que soy hija de una vampiresa y un hombre lobo? No me creerías aunque yo tampoco lo podía creer hasta hoy

Capitulo 1: recuerdos del pasado…ayuda en el futuro

POV hanaco

Yo andaba tranquila mente por los pasillos de la preparatoria Raimon junto a mi prima y mejor amiga saori kyomyng, es una chica un tanto inexpresiva pero si la aprendes a conocer bien ella demostrara sus emociones, su pelo le llega a los hombros y es de color negro además de que es algo desordenado, su piel es nívea y sus ojos inexpresivos de un color zafiro profundo, es dos o tres centímetros más pequeña que yo y su cuerpo es bastante delgado aunque coma tantos dulces como yo.

Perdón por no presentarme antes me llamo hanaco mishima, tengo 16 y voy en 1° de preparatoria. Mi cabello es rojo con inusuales mechas moradas (que son naturales), mis ojos son morados y están cristalizados como dos joyas (lo se muy raro), mi piel es clara y mi estatura es promedio.

Bueno como les estaba diciendo yo caminaba con saori cuando vimos un grupo de chicas en la entrada de nuestro salón de clases, ella y yo nos acercamos y logramos ver a un chico de cabellos crema peinados igual que vegeta, de piel tostada y de ojos castaños, traía el uniforme de la escuela.

Es un juguete nuevo – dijo inocentemente saori sin mostrar mucha expresión en su rostro

Yo solo reí ligeramente ante el comentario de mi prima para después hacer una tos fingida y que las chicas notaran nuestra presencia.

Gomen mishima-san – dijo una para después dejarnos pasar.

Me dirigí a mi puesto al lado de la ventana y pase por el lado del "juguete" nuevo quien me miro disimuladamente y yo le devolví la mirada y el se sobre salto seguro fue por mis ojos ya que los tengo cristalizados.

Las dos comenzamos a hablar tranquilamente después de llegar a nuestros puesto que estaban uno al lado de otro pero entro el profesor de matemáticas (las odio :P) y no hiso sentarnos comenzamos la clase todo normal hasta que cuando tocaron el timbre para cambiar de hora mis oídos captaron un horrible pitido. Me lleve las manos a los oídos para tapar aquel pitido espantoso pero no podía, no paraba, era desesperante.

Profesor – lo llame

Si dígame señorita mishima – respondió

Necesito ir al baño – me excuse

Bien pero vuelva pronto – dijo volviendo a escribir en la pizarra con la tiza pero lo más extraño es que puse escuchar cada movimiento, cada susurro que daban mis compañeros y mi profesor, me asuste y salí corriendo del lugar.

POV normal

En el momento en que hanaco salió de la sala tapándose los oídos y con cara de haber visto un fantasma todos quedaron con la inmensa pregunta de que mierda le pasa excepto cierto vegeta desteñido que escondió un silbato en su bolsillo.

POV hanaco

Comencé a correr sin rumbo alguno y sin pensarlo llegue a la azotea el único lugar en donde no había nadie a estas horas y me refugie allí. Desde eso lugar tan solo escuchaba las aves del bosque a lo lejos y era relajante…un momento…(procesando información XD)…el bosque esta a kilómetros de aquí como puedo escuchar los pájaros? Que me está pasando?. Después de pensarlo buscando una respuesta racional, me tranquilice me quede dormida en la azotea.

Pov normal

(en el sueño)

Que hago aquí? – se pregunto la pelirroja

Ella está en un bosque todo está cubierto de plantas y es un paisaje muy relajante pero al comenzar a caminar vio a lo lejos un pueblo todo destruido se veía resiente así que lo primero que atino fue en correr hacia el lugar para ver si avía pasado algo y necesitaban ayuda. Al llegar encontró todo hecho trisas y cuerpo de personas y animales secos de sangre tirados por todo el lugar.

Que paso aquí? – se pregunto horrorizada la chica por el paisaje

De la nada entre los cuerpos un montículo negro salió y se paro erguido. Hanaco pudo ver que era una mujer de cabellos rojos de puntas moradas lisos y rebeldes, piel clara pero no pudo ver sus ojos puesto que los tenía cerrados.

Se parece a mi – susurro hanaco sin creer lo que sus ojos veían

Hanaco miro con más detalle a la mujer y vio que tenía su boca llena de sangre y cuando abrió sus ojos vio que eran de un color avellana oscurecidos por deseo de más del líquido carmín que tanto le gustaba, también dedujo que tenía unos 20 años y se fijo en su ropa que era un vestido de dama antigua de color negro con listones rojos, sus manos eran cubiertas por unos pequeños guantes rojos y lo que restaba de su piel, en el rostro, era tapado de la luz del sol por un sombrero negro.

Con que aquí estas – exclamo una voz detrás de ella

Hanaco se volteo y vio a un hombre de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos morados profundos y cristalizados como dos joyas. El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer pero hanaco estaba en frente y a atravesó como si ella fuera un fantasma y ni siquiera la vio.

Pero que es esto – se pregunto en su mente

El hombre tenía unos 24 años era de piel trigueña y tenía una camisa blanca media abierta, unos pantalones grises rasgados y no traía puestos zapatos. El se acerco a ella y la tomo bruscamente del hombro, ella con impresión salió de su transe.

Hola – saludo ella

El no respondió, solo la beso con necesidad de sentir sus labios y poco tiempo después se separaron.

Me vienen siguiendo de cerca – susurro el hombre – tienen que escapar yo les daré tiempo

Pero… que pasara contigo si saben que los traicionaste – le dijo con tristeza

Es obvio no? – Le pregunto casi bromeando mientras el rostro de la chica se llenaba de preocupación – pero te tienes que salvar y también tienes que salvar a nuestra hija – dijo mirando a un costado en donde había una babe envuelta en sabanas blancas cubiertas de sangre - me dejarías escoger el nombre?

Claro mi amor – le susurro

Hanaco, su nombre será hanaco – respondió el con decisión

Hanaco se sorprendió al escuchar eso como que se llamaría así su hija pero si ese nombre no existía, su nombre fue inventado por sus padres antes de que la abandonaran… (Loading *otra vez ¬¬*)…no puede ser ellos, ellos eran sus padres. Y de la nada se comenzaron a escuchar diversos ladridos.

Ya están aquí – dijo el hombre

Adiós kaoru – se despidió la mujer con tristeza la mujer abrazándolo para después tomar a la bebe – te amo

La mujer saco de su espalda unas alas negras como las de un murciélago pero mucho más grandes y levanto vuelo.

Yo también te amo Karin – dijo kaoru viendo como su amada se iba

Unos lobos gigantes llegaron y se transformaron en hombres.

Traidor la dejaste escapar – dijo un hombre

No dejare que la toquen – dijo Kaoru – ah! – grito para transformarse en un lobo negro y comenzar a pelear

No, no, no papa no peles morirás – susurro hanaco al ver la paliza que le estaban dando a su padre para salvarlas a ella y a su madre

Su padre peleo arduamente pero perdió y ya herido de muerte mira a donde estaba hanaco como si supiera que ella estaba hay mirando su muerte

Hija mía – susurro para morir a manos de un compañero que lo degolló

Papa! – grito hanaco despertando del sueño en el que estaba sumida

Pov hanaco

Desperté del horrible sueño jadeante, sudando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Que fue ese sueño? Era la preguntaba que pasaba un y otra vez por mi mente. ¿Esos eran mis padres? Y si es así ¿Qué eran mis padres? y ¿que soy yo?.

Mire el cielo y lo vi teñido de naranjo carmín ¿Cuánto dormí? No se pero era bastante tarde eso está claro.

Me pare casi sin fuerzas queriendo que todo lo que soñé fuera una mentira creada por mi cruel mente pero algo muy al fondo de mi me decía que todo era verdad. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas como la lluvia y caí de rodillas tapándome el rostro con las manos para que nadie me viera pero eso era ridículo pues estaba sola o eso creía yo…

Pov goenji

Cuando terminaron las clases me fui donde se encontraba mi objetivo. La razón por la cual me inscribí en Raimon, hanaco mishima. No sabía porque mis superiores me mandaron a investigarla pues yo la veía totalmente normal hasta que vi sus ojos, cristalizados cual hombre lobo, asique decidí seguirla y la encontré dormida en la azotea, a mi merced jijijiji (autora: goenji que mierda piensas! o_ goenji: nada que te importe¬¬) le levante el mentón con el dedo índice y la vi con más detalle que era una hermosa chica lentamente y sin darme cuenta una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y yo como sin evitarlo la seque con cuidado como si quisiera que nada le ocurriese, como si tan solo un rose pudiera cortar su piel. Pero era un monstro, una mujer lobo, una cruel realidad para una criatura tan hermosa pero como cazador aprendí a no tener compasión por mis presas pero no la podía eliminar, no ahora, el remordimiento me comería por dentro. Se movió ligeramente y los vi, vi dos colmillos de vampiro la peor clase de monstruo que existe, me sorprendí ¿Como un mujer lobo tenia colmillos de vampiro? ¿Que era esta chica? (autora: mierda mas preguntas ¬¬) decidí dejarla despertar tranquila así que me senté en el techo de la entrada a la azotea a esperar que despertara pero el sueño me fue venciendo y finalmente caí dormido.

Papa! – la oí decir despertándome de golpe

Cuando la mire estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente y yo no sabía el por qué. Baje del techo y dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

Estas bien? – le pregunte

Ella se sobresalto para después pararse y mirarme fijamente. Asintió levemente secándose lagrimas y esbozo una leve sonrisa dándome las gracias por preocuparme y salió corriendo. Recordando su rostro mire al atardecer y me pregunte ¿está bien lo que hago? Forme una sonrisa sádica en mi rostro burlándome de mi propio pensamiento. Mi misión como cazador es acabar con la escoria del mundo sin piedad alguna para vengar todo lo que a mí me hicieron.

_**Uff por fin termine el primer capitulo jejeje espero que lo ayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo pues me gusta mucho como va quedando…**_

_**Jejeje bueno me despido byes!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holawass! :3**_

_**Hoy me inspire y termine esto junto con ale (su oc es saori) quien me ayudo con bastantes partes y gracias primita! También les contare que se incluirá una personaje mas de **__**u**__**na amiga pero no digo mas jejeje **_

_**Ale: mejor cállate que nos ar**__**r**__**uinaras la sorpresa jajaja**_

_**Amy: ya no te rias ¬3¬**_

_**Ale: es inevitable prima jajajaja bueno aquí les traemos el segundo cap de "enamorada de mi cazador"**_

_**Amy y ale: nos vemos abajo!**_

Siempre pensé que yo era normal hasta que me entere que soy producto del pecado entre dos razas enemigas. ¿Qué arias si te digo que soy hija de una vampiresa y un hombre lobo? No me creerías aunque yo tampoco lo podía creer hasta hoy...

Capitulo 2: volviendo a ser yo, sushis gigantes y una "pequeña" espia

Pov hanaco

Han pasado dos días desde que tuve ese sueño, no he podido pensar en otra cosa. Saori me dice que estoy distante y muy pensativa y se empezó a preocupar pero lo raro es que el nuevo, shuuya goenji, cada vez que lo veo siempre, siempre su vista esta posada en mi, una mirada fría y con cierto rastro de odio y curiosidad. Por qué? No lo se.

POV normal

Hanaco estaba sentada en su pupitre comiendo con poco interés su almuerzo mientras mira por la ventana recordando por enésima vez su sueño.

Hanaco-nee estas bien? – pregunto saori con su inexpresivo rostro al ver que casi no tocaba su comida

Si saori tranquila – respondió la pelirroja sin mirarla.

Ni ella creía la mentira tan grande que le dijo a saori, era obvio que no se encontraba nada de bien pues no tenia su apetito habitual, estaba muy distraída, además tenía unas ojeras no muy notables y los ojos cristalizados y rojos pues el sueño no la dejaba en paz en ningún momento y en las noches siempre despertaba llorando y seguía así el resto de la noche.

No te creo – susurro la peli negra

Qué? – hanaco estaba mirando por la ventana hechándose un poco de arroz a la boca

No creo que este bien, debes contarme lo que te pasa hanaco-nee – menciono muy bajito saori agarrándole el brazo a su prima para llevársela consigo.

Saori – fue lo único que pudo decir hanaco mientras se paraba con su almuerzo en la mano e intentando que no se le callera por los tirones que daba su prima - por favor espera un poco no tires tanto que me vas a hacer tirar mi - justo en ese momento hanaco por un ultimo tiron que dio saori vuelca su almuerso sobre un peli crema que estaba disfrutando tranquilamente su comida - gomenasai!

Hanaco comenzo a recoger su caja del almuerzo y comida del suelo para luego fijar su vista en el rostro de goenji quien la miraba con rencor pero esa mirada poco a poco fue desvaneciendose ante una preocupada hanaco.

Esta bien? - dijo la pelirroja preocupada - no te golpeo? - obviamente se referia a su caja del almuerzo pues estaba hecha de madera.

no, estoy bien - se limito a decir el vegeta desteñido (goenji: atrevete a decir eso de nuevo ¬-¬ _ amy: jejejeje )

De pronto los ojos de la pelirroja de puntas moradas se posaron en el ahora lacio cabello de goenji.

Saori espérame luego te contare – le ordeno hanaco a su prima

Si – obedeció saori sentándose en su silla

Tú te vienes conmigo – hanaco sin esperar una respuesta le agarro el brazo al peli crema y se lo llevo afuera del salón.

Oye que pasa? – intento preguntar ofreciendo resistencia

Cállate y camina sushi gigante – fue lo único que dijo hanaco sin ni siquiera mirarlo dejando desconcertado al peli crema pero todo se aclaro cuando hanaco se toco levemente la cabeza cosa que goenji repitió encontrándose con pequeños granos de arroz que cayeron o quedaron en su mano.

Llegamos – anuncio la chica

Hanaco llevo a goenji a una parte no muy habitada de la escuela, el patio de atrás en donde había unos lavaderos y una silla.

Y porque estamos aquí? – se atrevió a preguntar goenji

Cállate y siéntate si? –

POV goenji

Que le pasa a esta tipa por favor no me ha dicho nada más que cállate y ase esto es fastidioso y además ¿por qué tengo yo que obedecer la ordenes de un monstruo? Ella es una vampira, la clase de monstruos más peligrosa pero sus ojos dicen que es una licántropo (hombre o mujer lobo). Aunque esté en su forma humana no tengo por qué obedecerle me vale una mierda lo que me diga, podría matarla aquí y ahora pero todos se preguntarían donde está y mas esa chica….saori quien parece ser su prima y tengo que investigar si también es una de esas cosas.

Y por que tendría que hacerlo? – le pregunte desafiante mirándola a los ojos

Si prefieres estar como un sushi gigante el resto del día bien por ti pero yo solo quería enmendar el puto problema que te ocasione si? – me respondió cambiando totalmente de personalidad.

Cuando conocí a esta chica (hace dos días) era alguien con decisión pero después de que toque el silbato que me dio mi maestro el cual puede despertar a un licántropo se volvió una chica despistada y distante del mundo real, ahora volvió ese brillo a sus ojos… que bueno no me gusta tener presas tan fáciles de aniquilar y confieso que ese es mi placer culpable.

Volviste eh? – dije sonriendo de medio lado mientras ella me miraba desconcertada – antes estabas distante y muy pensativa y dime ¿por qué era?

Hanaco bajo su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al suelo mientras yo me comencé a acercarme a lavadero para lavarme el pelo pues no tenía pensado tenerlo lleno de arroz el resto del día.

Eso… eso no te incumbe si? – fue lo único que dijo ja! Si supiera quién soy.

Asi? – comencé a echarme agua en el pelo mientras intentaba sacarme la comida de enzima de la cabeza

Si, ni siquiera te conozco por que debería contarte? – su voz sonaba cada vez más a la defensiva y eso de alguna forma me asía gracia.

Porque puedo decirte muchas cosas - fue lo unico que dije para que despues ella chasqueara la lengua muy molesta.

No me jodas dudo que sepas algo - ella esta vez sono un tanto insegura me pregunto si esa actitud tendra relacion con el sueño del otro día porque... ella desperto llorando y todo.

Tranquila lobita jaja - no resisti en decirle asi era muy tentador (amy: ejem goenji que no es tu mascota _ goenji: quien lo dice? _ amy y ale: ._.)

Como me dijiste? - yo cerre la llave del agua y me estire para despues sacudir mi cabeza con fuerza mojandola un poco.

Lobita, algun problema? -

Agh que insoportable eres sayajin - solto fastidiada, como odio que me digas asi!

Lo mismo digo - ise un pequeña reverencia para luego retirarme - nos vemos en clase lobita. (amy: shuuu y se supone que estos dos terminan juntos? _ ale: creo, pero al paso que vamos... _ amy y ale: el siguiente por favor! _ goenji: tan reemplazable soy? Q.Q)

POV hanaco

Cual es el problema de este tipo? mira que llamarme "lobita" quien se cree? por que mi novio no es. Maldito imbécil! aun que ahora que lo pieso desde que tube ese sueño fue como si la "yo" de siempre se ubiera esfumado y fuera reemplazada por una "yo" que vivia perdida en su mente.

El insoportable goenji se fue dejandome sola en el patio trasero el vual estaba totalmente desavitado o eso creia yo.

Estupido sayajin - brame por lo bajo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia mi salon por el lado contrario por el que se havia retirado el sayajin.

Ahora me diras que te pasaba? -me pregunto saori apareciendo de la nada, como odio que aga eso!

Ahh! - grite alejandome rapidamente al otro lado del patio en donde habia un arbol de cerezo - Mierda saori no me asustes asi!

Perdon pero fue inevitable - su rostro inexpresivo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible pero que igual la vi.

No te rias ¬3¬ -

Perdon - se disculpo borrando su sonrisa pero aparecio un brillito en sus ojos de alivio, no me pregunten como aprendi a leer tan bien sus gestos - me alegro que allas vuelto

Gracias - le dije en respuesta sin saber decir nada mas.

No fue por el juguete nuevo verdad? - me pregunto curiosa hasercandose acusadoramente a mi rostro.

Que?! -exclame alejandome un poco por su cercanía, ahora que lo pienso mejor si no fuera por el estupido sayajin que me iso enojar no ubiera reaccionado siendo yo. Mierda! que ago para que saori no mal interprete las cosas (*mentalmente corre en circulos*) - n-no claro que no saori - sone taan concencida de mi misma que ni yo me lo creo.

Mmm ok - me miro con una cara de "no te creo nada" - te...creo

A claro y endo es el uke SUMISO de kazemaru, saori eres tan mala para mentir como yo por favor!, o por lo menos para mi porque se leerte muy pero por mi bien te creere.

Solo le sonrei y seguimos caminando.

Pov normal

Desde la azotea una chica observaba atentamente lo que hacia la peliroja.

jeje - rio la chica divertida mientras el viento jugaba con sus largos cabellos.

Esta chica tiene los cabellos de color azul zafiro y las puntas de color negro además las puntas tienen una forma risada que les da un aspecto muy poco usual, sus ojos son grandes y de un color azul noche, su piel parecía hecha de una porcelana muy fina por su palidez y porque no poseía ninguna imperfección, sus labios rociados por un rosado muy leve y sus dos colmillos superiores bastante afilados, el cuerpo de la chica era de una altura un poco pequeña pero estaba muy bien proporcionada en la parte del busto y un cintura delgada y bien formada. Aun que su aspecto le daba un aire tierno y un tanto erótico (darck perdóname pero es cierto x3) esta mezcla era reemplazada por un aire totalmente distinto, un aire frio y lleno de crueldad.

Asi que un cazador eh? - dijo entretenida la chica - seguro que estudiar aqui sera muy interesante jeje y más si hay un cazador como goenji

La peliazul se lame levente los labios para después sonreír con malicia, estirarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de la azotea.

Nos veremos las caras mañana mishima-san, goenji-kun jeje – susurro divertida para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si.

_**Amy y ale: gracias por llegar aquí abajo jejejeje**_

_**Goenji: *coerriendo en círculos desesperadamente* me van a reemplazar! Ya no estará el sensualoso cazador que las fans aman!**_

_**Amy y ale: *le pegan el cabeza* cállate estúpido sayajin que es tu culpa por llevabarte tan mal con la protagonista :(**_

_**Goenji: aunch! Pero piensen par de estúpidas**_

_**Amy: como nos dijiste? *aura oscura***_

_**Goenji: q-que lesaquen provecho a la situación jejeje **_

_**Ale: cierto *comienza a perseguir a goenji***_

_**Amy: mientras ale mata al sayajin, yo le agradesco que lean este fic jejeje y nos vemos en próximo capitulo de "enamorada de mi cazador" jejejeje ale! Te ayudo a matarlo?!**_

_**Ale: por favor y da el maldito avance y el aviso!**_

_**Amy: cierto etto… en prxomi capitulo comenzare a poner un Opening (ispirado en los licantropos) y un ending (inspirado en los vampiros) y como soy mala no les dare el avance por que se me olvido jajajaja**_

_**Adiós mis galletitas con nutella 3**_


End file.
